They Are Finally Together 2 A Jealousy Piece!
by B-Man33
Summary: Set during Code Lyoko Evolution. What we find behind a door can lead to many different outcomes, some good and some bad. Maybe it could lead to hatred and maybe sometimes it could even lead us to love. Rated K for language.


I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO

**THEY ARE FINALLY TOGETHER 2.**

**A JEALOUSY PIECE**

**By B-Man33**

Life was good for the fearless Lyoko Warrior's. The key word being was. Because of the evil doings of Professor Tyron, Xana has been reawakened and is back to his usual plan of escaping the supercomputer. For the gang it felt good in a small way to be back in action, but it was only in a very, very small way. They almost forgot how difficult it was to balance their school life with their almost daily trips to the factory. After a while it was getting too difficult for the gang so they decided to bring William back into the group, but now they are doubting that even that will be enough to bring down Tyron and more importantly Xana.

To make matters worse instead of their being two mega geniuses on campus (Jeremy and Aelita) there was now three. There was a new girl on campus, Laura Gauthier, who was proving herself to be a yet another child prodigy to attend Kadic. This quickly caught the attention of both Jeremy and Aelita. Through her own curiousity Laura managed to find her way to the factory and discovered Jeremy and the crew during the middle of a mission on Lyoko. During this situation she proved herself to be very useful when the need arose. It was because of her amazing actions that she began to earn the trust of some of the gang while their was others who did not trust her at all, mainly Aelita out of jealousy. To her she saw Laura as a threat to the most important thing in her life, Jeremy.

It was a calm and sunny Saturday in France. Ulrich was playing for Kadic in a local soccer tournament off campus and Odd and Yumi went for the day to cheer him on. Jeremy was upset that he could not attend as he was busy working on programs to defeat Xana. Aelita was also not able to attend as she was working a big biology report that had to be completed ASAP. This is where our story truly begins.

The moonlight illuminated the room in an incredibly beautiful way. Aelita had been typing away on her computer for what seemed like days which was in reality only mere hours. When she finally looked up from her screen she realized that it was 9:30pm.

"Damn how has 6 hours passed this quickly" thought Aelita as she stood up and stretched.

"I wonder if Jeremy is done working on the new shield program?" thought Aelita. She decided to go check on him.

She walked outside, closed her door behind her, and made her way downstairs to Einstein's room.

After making sure there were no teachers roaming the hall, Aelita ran over to Jeremy's room, knocked and then opened the door. This would be a decision that she would immediately regret. There was Jeremy, fast asleep at his computer, and then there was Laura, fast asleep on Jeremie's bed.

What they say about heartbreak is true, you can actually feel the moment that your heart rips in two and plummets to the bottom of your stomach.

"No….No NO NO" thought Aelita, very angrily. She closed the door and ran back to hear room, leaving a trail of tears as she ran. She ran into her room, locked the door behind her and began crying into her pillow. The moon was slowly covered by a cloud and the beautiful moonlight the once illuminated the room faded and left the room in sad darkness.

**THE NEXT DAY AT NOON**

It was another sunny day and it was time for lunch at Kadic. The lunchroom was abuzz with chit chat and gossip. Jeremy had just walked inside and he took a spot in line. Once he got his food he walked over and took a seat with his friends.

"Hey there guys. Ulrich how was the tournament?" asked Jeremy.

"It was amazing. We took first place and in two weeks we are going to the national tournament in Lyon" said Ulrich

"Wow that is amazing. Too bad we had to miss it yesterday, huh Aelita?" said Jeremy to the pink haired girl at the end of the table.

With this comment Aelita shot Jeremy an angry look, stood up and ran out of the lunchroom, leaving all of her friends very confused, especially Jeremy.

"Maybe she really regrets not going" said Odd in his usual, joking manner.

"Hey are you guys fighting or something?" asked Yumi.

"I don't think so" replied Jeremy.

"It's weird. You sure you did not say something last night when she came to your room?" asked Ulrich.

This caughty Jeremy by surprise.

"She came to my room last night?" he asked.

"Ya that's what she said" Ulrich replied.

"Wait, what time?" said Jeremy.

"Uhh 9:30" replied Ulrich.

An incredible look of terror fell over Jeremy's face.

"What is it Jeremy?" asked Yumi.

"Laura was in my room last night. She was helping me on the program for the Skid's shield. I told her it was a new robot design program and we got to working on it for a few hours and….well…she kinda fell asleep on my bed" said Jeremy in a shaky tone.

"Holy shit, Jeremy you and Laura really.." said Odd

"Get your mind out of the gutter perv. No she sat down on my bed to take a break and ended up falling asleep and I ended up falling asleep in front of my computer" responded Jeremy.

"Smooth" said Ulrich.

"Well how was I supposed to know that she was going to come down to my room?" said Jeremy.

"Well think about it. How often does Aelita just show up at your door, unannounced?" asked Yumi.

"Well…uh…well every day" said Jeremy in a defeated kind of tone.

"So naturally why would yesterday have been any different?" asked Yumi

"Ok I fucking get it" said an agitated Jeremy.

"Well Romeo how are you going to fix this?" asked Odd.

"I don't know" said Jeremy with his head on the table.

Yumi stood up and moved across the table and took a seat next to Jeremy. She leaned over and put her arm around his shoulder.

"Yes you do. You know exactly what you need to do and you know what I am talking about" said Yumi.

Jeremy looked into her eyes and he knew instantly what she was really saying, even though the very thought filled him with fear.

Jeremy slowly stood up, nodded to his friends and then slowly made his way out of the lunchroom and walked in the direction of the dormitories.

"Do you think he will really do it this time?" asked Odd to the other two.

Yumi and Ulrich both looked at Odd and then at each other and smiled.

Jeremy slowly walked his way down the hallway until he finally reached Aelita's room. He was surprised that he was not having a heart attack with how fast his heart was beating. He slowly raised his fist to the door and gave a soft knock.

"WHAT" he heard the obviously sad sounding girl yelled.

He opened the door, inched his way inside and closed the door behind him. She was sitting on her bed, with her arms wrapped around her knees and sobbing into a pillow between her knee's and her face. This was bad. Jeremy knew that he really fucked up this time. He stood in front of her bed and gently looked down at her. He saw the top part of her eyes appear from the top of the pillow. From the powerful gaze that was being broadcast from her eyes Jeremy was able to hear what she was trying to say and believe me it was not good.

Jeremy stepped forward and took a seat on the edge of the bed and the two of them sat there in silence for a couple minutes as Aelita's sobs slowly faded. Someone had to speak first and Jeremy knew it had to be him.

"Look….about last night. I swear on my soul that it wasn't what it may have looked like" said Jeremy.

This made Aelita shoot her head up from the pillow.

"Oh it wasn't huh. Cause from where I was standing it looked like another girl….I mean that stupid Laura was all curled up on your bed" said an angry Aelita.

"She was in their helping me with the Skids shields" said Jeremy.

"Oh so now she is just part of the group, without even discussing it with me" snapped Aelita.

"No no I told her it was a robotics program. I just needed help" said Jeremy.

"And you couldn't just come upstairs and get me" said Aelita.

"I knew that you had to finish that paper" said Jeremy.

"Working to defeat Xana always come before anything else and you know that" said Aelita.

"But you know that we have to keep up with our school work or else both parts of our lives will not be able to work" said Jeremy.

"But why did you have to ask her?" snapped Aelita.

"Because….because…." stuttered Jeremy.

"Because why Jeremy?" asked Jeremy.

He couldn't tell her that he still wanted Laura as an ally of for the team. That would probably break her heart for good, but what could he say.

"You should just go Jeremy. You obviously don't care about my feelings" said a sad Aelita.

This made something inside of Jeremy snap.

"Aelita. How could you ever think that. Everything that I do to fight Xana is because of your feelings and the feelings I have for you" said Jeremy.

"Oh the feelings you have for me" said Aelita in a kind of sarcastic tone.

"Aelita you are the person that I care about most in the world. You know that! Ever since I turned on the supercomputer and first saw your face I knew you were special" said Jeremy.

"Ya well for me it seems like you think Laura is quite special too" yelled Aelita.

"Laura means nothing to me. She is just another kid in our class" yelled Jeremy.

"Oh ya prove it!" yelled Aelita.

"You really want me to prove it?" yelled Jeremy.

"Ya right here right now" yelled Aelita.

And without even a moments hesitation Jeremy quickly leaned forward, wrapped his arms around Aelita, pulled her close and he firmly planted his lips against her's with the most passionate force the he could gather. Aelita simply sat there for a few moments in a complete state of shock. She always dreamed of this day but was completely unprepared for it to actually be today. She just did what came naturally and wrapped her arms around Jeremy's neck and pulled him down on top of her. The longer their lips stayed interlocked the closer that their bodies seemed to come together. To them this was the something they had both been dreaming of for a long, long time. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime the two young lovebirds pulled themselves apart and looked deep into each others eyes, not daring to let the other out of their arms.

"Aelita I love you so much" said Jeremy.

"Jeremy I have loved you since the day I saw your beautiful face" responded Aelita, finally in her normal, sweet sounding voice.

"But your beauty far surpasses that of any women on Earth" said Jeremy.

"Oh Jeremy you are the sweetest boy in the world. How did I ever become to lucky to find you?" said Aelita.

"I don't know but whatever the reason it is what I am most thankful for. Aelita whatever pain I caused you yesterday and today I am more sorry for then I have been for anything in my entire life. Whatever I have to do to make you forgive me I will…."said Jeremy until he was cut off by Aelita putting her finger to his lips.

"Jeremy just shut up" she said in a very playful and loving tone as she pulled forward and locked her lips with his once again. After about 10 seconds the two broke apart and Jeremy unwrapped his arms from around his girl and slowly stood up.

"Come on we should get back to the lunchroom. I bet the gang is going to freak out when we tell them what happened" said Jeremy as he turned to face the door, but he was stopped by Aelita grabbing his wrist.

"Oh no you don't mister. I waited too long for this day and now that you're my boyfriend I intend to make you pay for making me wait so long for you" said Aelita in a very playful tone with a bit of a growl at the end. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled his lips back to her's as they both fell back onto the bed.

MEANWHILE OUTSIDE IN THE COURTYARD

"Well its been 30 minutes Odd. Pay up!" say Ulrich.

"Hey wait a minute we don't know if he finally told her yet" said Odd.

"Come Odd if he had chickened out again or she had kicked him out of her room he would have been back by now. What other explanation could there be?" said Yumi.

"Oh damnit. Now I won't have any money for tonight with Gretchen" said a defeated Odd as he handed his last 20 euro's over to Ulrich.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Wow it has been almost two years since I last posted a story on here and I have to say it feels really good to do this again. I decided to this particular fanfiction because next month it will have been six years since I published my first fanfiction on here. Wow this time six years ago I was a sophmore in high school, still very young and naïve about the world. It is amazing how much one can learn about the world that they live in during just six years. It is always great to have a place like where us fan's are able to express our idea's of our favorite series's. I hope to write more fanfictions very soon. HOLLA. **


End file.
